


His Future

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, JaeDo, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Tsundere Doyoung, dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Hey, what would happen once you get a job? Would it be hard for us to see each other? You know that I can easily miss you right?





	His Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like this!

Ah.. I'm hungry.

  
"Jaehyun-ah, are you done yet?"   
"Nope! I'm sorry but, I need to get the right one right now, or else I won't make it to the interview!"

  
It's not like I care at all. Choosing neckties and all that stuffs for some mere interviews, it doesn't really matter what colour or pattern of neckties you wear.

  
"Hurry up, please. I have another class soon, and I thought this was a date."   
"Huh..? But we're just gonna get lunchー"   
"That's what I'm saying, idiot. Lunch date."   
"Oh.. I'llー I'll try to be quick!"

  
What takes you so long to try on a freaking suit? I really can't stand waiting for so long. That's it, I'm going in.

  
"Hey, hurryー"   
"Huh?"  
"...."  
"Doyoung?"

  
That's unfair.

  
"WーWhat do you think? Is it weird? I guess it looks weird after all.."   
"I like."   
"Hmm? Uh Iー I like you too?"   
"No, the necktie. I like it."   
"Ahh.. I see. Mhmm, I'll choose this one then."  
"Mm just hurry up."   
"Wait for a little bit more okay? I need to change back."

  
It's unfair how you look really good in a full suit and necktie. I want to tell you that you look handsome but I can't do that.

Hey, what would happen once you get a job? Would it be hard for us to see each other? You know that I can easily miss you right? That couple over there.. Is that how are we going to look like in the future? You in a suit and me in some casual clothes?

  
"Jaehyun-ah."   
"Yeah?"   
"Good luck for your job interviews."   
"Mhmm thank you! I'll try my best!"

  
Of course you will. You're great at everything that you do and I'm sure you'll get the job that you want.

  
"Also, lets celebrate with KBBQ when you get a job."   
"Iー Why KBBQ? Can't we get something cheaper?"   
"Nope, I want KBBQ."  
"Fine fine, anything else that you want?"

  
Your time and attention.

  
"Nah, that's it. Just KBBQ."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
